Fire Emblem: The Moon Sword
by Pinkituskadaro
Summary: A Fire Emblem Fan Fiction using me and my friends. Set in the same land as Fire Emblem Awakening, Ylisse. Story currently on hiatus.
1. The Dark Girl

Darkness... Was all she could feel. She felt as she was stabbed a thousand times. The feeling in her gut was a sharp pain, feeling as if she was laying on spikes. Her eyes were closed, but she could hear talking. She heard a perky, young girl, a man, and an older girl. She slowly opened her eyes. As she did this, she heard the young girl say "She's waking up!" When she fully awoke, she saw three figures standing over her. "W-what...?" She said, her vision hazy. "Are you okay?" The man said. Her vision became normal, and she saw the three people around her. The young girl had long Brown hair, with natural blonde streaks. She had peridot

eyes and was very short. The other girl, had long blonde hair, and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She was very tall, and looked about eighteen. The last person, the man, looked older, but didn't look as mature as she thought he would he had white hair, and green eyes that were gleaming, and he was of an average height. "Yes..." She said. The man said "My name is Robin.The beautiful tall one is Moriah, and the small, delicate one is Madolyn." Madolyn suddenly said, angrily, "I am not delicate! Anyway, what's your name?" The girl had no idea what to say. What was her name? "Um... I don't know..." Moriah said "Really? That sounds like a load of pegasus dung. " Miranda, stuttering, she said "N-no! I-I swear! I am not lying!" "I believe her!" Madolyn said. "So do I." Robin said. "Are you sure, Milord? I'm not sure that's wise." Moriah said, hesitantly. "I am sure. Her expressions do not lie. I can see." "Thank you! The girl said. "My name is Miranda. I just remembered that..." Robin said "Interesting. We must be going. Come with us, for we need to determine whether or not you are an ally, or rival." "Alright." Miranda said, not exactly pleased. Robin said "Now, lets-" "ROBIN!!! THE TOWN!!!" Madolyn said, screaming. Robin shouted, "What?!


	2. The Battle of Discovery

"How?!" Robin exclaimed with rage, like hot water boiling. "H-how...?" Madolyn said, with a wobbly voice. Moriah, exclaimed with anger, "We must leave to help at once! That town needs us!" "Yes!" Robin agreed. The three ran off, leaving Miranda confused. "What do I do? I could run. I was never much of a justice person. I could go read a manga? Then again, something is calling me... Well, I guess I'll follow. Yuri on Ice can wait. I guess." With that, Miranda ran off in their direction.

When Miranda arrived at the scene, Robin, noticing her, exclaimed "Miranda?! Why are you here?" "Do you want help or not? 'Cause if no, Yuri on Ice is calling my name." Miranda said. Farris said, "Fight! We need all the help we can get." "Alright! Wait... what class even am I? Oh yeah... knife sage. That explains the knives. That makes sense. Alright! Let's go!" While stabbing her opponents to death, she noticed the classes of her friends. She also noticed a girl, that looked like Moriah, but didn't. This girl was a tactition. Robin was a Lord, Moriah was a falchon knight, and Madolyn was a cleric. She saw these classes fitting to them. The tactition, saw her, and while stabbing a opponent with a sword, she exclaimed, "Hi! I am Lolo! Who are you?" "Miranda." She replied. She noticed Madolyn really dragging. "Hey!" Miranda yelled. Madolyn looked at her. "Come on! You don't have time to be tired!" After Miranda said that, Everyone of her allies glared at her. Robin opened his mouth, but at that moment, the leader, a giant, burly man came up to Robin and Madolyn. He held his axe, about to strike them, but Miranda shouted with anger, "NOBODY TOUCHES MY SISTER!!! GO TO THE DEVIL JERKWAD!!!" Everyone looked up at her in awe. She was doing what happened rarely. A critical hit. Madolyn looked at Moriah and Robin, and said "Do you think that could be OUR Miranda...?" "It couldn't..." Robin said in aw. The leader, shrieked out in pain, as Miranda looked at him, wondering what she had just done. "Sister!" Madolyn cried out, filled with joy of seeing her sister. Miranda, however, looked bewildered at what the small girl had just called her. "Miranda, you did amazing! You are an ally. But, you must return to the capital with us. You may be their long lost sister." Robin said. "Who's?" Miranda said. Lolo looked, and said cheerfully, "The princesses! Madolyn and Moriah!" Hearing this news, Miranda said in shock, "YOU ARE PRINCESSES?! I AM SO SORRY! PRETEND YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT I LIKE MANGA!!!" They all laughed. Robin said, "Let's get home. We all need some rest."


	3. Possible Kin

They were laughing and talking as they say around a campfire. The fire was burning brightly, emitting a nice, cozy feeling. Miranda remembered something she said, suddenly. She turned to Robin and Madolyn, and said "So, remember when I have Madolyn a hard time about being tired? How come you guys glared at me?" Robin looked at Madolyn, and Madolyn said "I have a condition called Panhypopituitarism. I don't make most or all hormones. One of the issues with it, is I have low stamina." Lolo said, cheerfully "But, despite her health issues, she is still one of our best assets! You should see her wield a daggar!" Miranda felt bad for what she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Madolyn smiled, and said "Don't worry about it. I've been trying hard to improve my stamina." Not long after, they settled down, and went to bed. Everyone was asleep in no time. Except for Miranda. She thought, "Who am I? Are those girls really my sister's? Am I going to meet my family tomorrow?" She didn't know what to think. She didn't know how to feel. The next morning, the group set out for the capitol.

The next morning, they awoke, and set off for the capitol. They could see it not far off at all, and walked as fast as they could. Within a few hours, they were there. The capitol, Ylissetol. Miranda gawked at the buildings, repeatedly saying, "Holy crap..." The Guards sorted the group and opened the gates that let them into the castle. The castle was made of light grey stones, with vines growing on them. The castle had a stain glass window of a shield with stones, each a different color. When Miranda saw this, she asked Robin about it. "That is the Fire Emblem." He replied. "It is this land's holy symbol." When they entered into the throne room, Miranda saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing sage robes. Next to her was a man with white hair and blue eyes, and He wore Great Lord armor. Miranda felt a strong feeling from this woman, by her presence alone. Robin cleared his throat, and said "Milady, may I present to you, Miranda." The woman stood, and smiled. "Welcome, Miranda. I am Queen Pamala. It is an honor." Miranda bowed, and the Queen laughed. Madolyn ran up to Pamala, and hugged her. Pamala kissed her on the head, making it obvious that the Queen was their mother. Or at least akin to one. Pamala looked at Miranda and said, "Listen. We must talk.". Everyone except the two left. "Miranada, it is possible you are my kin. I am going to find out by looking through your memories that are erased. Hold still. This won't hurt at all."


	4. A Horrible Turn of Events

Miranda's eyes turned white, as Queen Pamala began to look through Miranda's erases memories.

Miranda felt like she was dead, but she knew she wasn't. Miranda's eyes turned to normal, as the Queen finished looking through her memories. The Queen smiled at Miranda, and said "So... its true... you are my daughter..." Miranda wasp shocked. This is her family?

"I-I don't recall... I'm sorry..." Miranda said, feeling empty. She finally had something that could lead her to her past, yet she didn't feel complete.

The Queen shook her head, and said "Do not worry my child. I would not have expected you to."

Suddenly, Robin bursted through the door, "My liege! The bandits are back!"

The Queen suddenly had a look of terror, a pale face, whiter than snow. "Have they taken Moriah and Madolyn?" She said, nervously. Robin nodded, sending fear in both women. Robin then said, "I have sent men. I am departing shortly as well. Miranda, will you join me?"

Miranda looked at him with determination, and said "Yes. Let's do this." Robin looked at her, "Are you sure? These bandits are very strong."

"They're my sisters." Miranda said, "I haven't seen them in years. It's time I repaid my debt." Even though she appeared full of confidence, she was nervous. She didn't know how strong they would really be.

"Let's head out then." Robin said. Miranda grabbed her sword, and they ran out of the castle.

"Please, save them..." The Queen whispered to herself, with despair.

Robin and Miranda walked through the plains, Miranda looking at the map, and Robin, clutching his sword with anger, in case the rogues were to show their faces.

"Robin, if their camp is here, we need to make a left, and then go straight for a few miles. Then, we go right, and...Are you even listening?" Robin snapped out of thought.

"Um... yes?" Robin replied, clearly not listening.

Miranda glared at him, annoyed "How are we going to save our sisters if you won't listen?"

Robin then said, "I'm sorry. I'm just so enraged. I feel like water is boiling, and it is at its highest temperature."

Miranda opened her mouth to say something, but then suddenly the bandits jumped out at them, slashing at both people. Then, the leader walked up.

"Hello, little prince. Hehe."

"You're a prince?! That info could have helped a lot!" Miranda said, surprised. Miranda looked at the bandits. She saw a beautiful girl, that made her heart skip a beat. The girl had black hair, and yellow-orange eyes.

Before Miranda could say anything else, Robin grabbed her hand, and ran. The men followed, running slower, due to heavy armor and weapons.

Miranda and Robin narrowly escaped.


	5. Secrets

Miranda and Robin ran as fast as they could, unsure if the bandits were on their tails.

"What do we do now?" Miranda said panting, once they stopped.

Robin looked at the surroundings, scoping for their camp, or any troops near by. "We should go back once we divide up a strategy."

Miranda brought firewood as Robin was pulling out a tomb. Miranda looked at Robin, with another look of surprise.

"Okay, you haven't been honest with me. You're a prince? And you know magic? Seriously. Fill me in." Miranda said, confused on who he really was.

Robin stared off into space for a moment, deep in thought.

"I am the Prince, of a kingdom that no longer remains. The Queen took me in as her own..."

He stated off some more, before he responded again.

"I am Lord now, but only because royal blood is. I was once a great tactition, but that was a long time ago."

"Anything else?"

"No." He said. He used the tomb to catch the wood on fire. The fire gleaned in the late night, as the animals rustled, and the trees swayed. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, at the bandit camp...

"Sir, what is your plan to do with the primcesses?" The lady that Miranda so adored said. The lady spoke with a Scottish accent, and had a deeper voice.

"Mòrag, please take them to the underground temple. We will send a troop a request of random that will make them bankrupt!" The Leader said.

The Leader was a balding, burly man named Vox. He had a lot of muscle, and wore leather armor, and normal Brown boots.

"Alright. I'll be off then." Mòrag said, uneasily, but it was unnoticed by Vox.

Mòrag unchained the Princesses, and led them down to the underground temple. Madolyn was quietly crying, while Moriah had her arm around her.

"What are you planning on doing to us?! Do what you want with me, but do not touch my sister!" Moriah said, enraged. They both felt scared, but Moriah didn't show it.

"Relax your highnesses. I am bringing you to the escape route."

"What?! But you're a bandit!" Moriah said in disbelief.

"That's my job. But it is not who I am. I am Mòrag. I am done serving evil. I will escort you to Ylissetol. Since I helped, you can say I was a swordswoman who happened by."

"You're really going to save us?" Madolyn, wiping the tears from her eyes. Moriah wasn't sure.

"If you are good, then why did you help them in the first place?" Moriah asked.

"I had no choice. He captured me, and trained me. I haven't been able to escape until now." Mòrag said. She flinched as she recalled the memories.

"I'll tell you. Now, it all began when I was ten..."


	6. The Return

Mòrag looked up at the night sky, that gave an unsettling feeling.

"Princesses, when I was a young girl my parents abandoned me... with my younger brother. We stumbled upon a thoug. They... beat us up..." Mòrag stopped for a moment. She was looking away from them. Her eyes were welling up.

"A-and... the bandit chief... saved us from the thoug. As payment for saving us, he told me that we would work for him. My brother escaped one night. I don't know where he went. I worked, and trained with him. He made me his right-hand man."

Mòrag stared off, in deep thought.

"So...is that it?" Madolyn asked, carefully. "I am so sorry..."

They walked in silence for a while, until they reached the end. Mòrah cleared her throat, and said "Alright. I'll open the door, and then we will make camp, and we'll make dinner." The girls nodded, and Mòrag opened the door.

The night sky was a dark blue, with stars that flowed brightly.

Not far, they saw a light of a campfire. They saw two figures, one a man, and one a woman. The man had white hair, and the woman had short Brown hair.

"Mòrag, I think we know those two people. I think we should approach them." Moriah said.

"Alright, your highness, we shall. But, I will have my sword readied." Mòrag kept her hand on her weapon. As they walked closer, they could see more details of the two people.

The woman turned around, and saw them, and said "Oh my god! Robin! Turn around! That bandit has Moriah and Madolyn!" Upon hearing this, he pulled out his sword. "You! Give me back those girls!" Robin shouted.

"Stay calm. I am returning them. I am a bandit no more. In return for the girls, do not say I'm a bandit, and say I was a swordswomen that happened by, and saved them."

Robin then responded, "What?! I don't believe you!" Mòrag shook her head. "I don't know how to prove you. Girls, go to him, and I will leave." The girls did as she ordered, and then she walked away. "Goodbye, my lieges. Stay safe."

Miranda, had not said a thing. She was too busy watching Mòrag. "I-I am going to go find some more fire wood." She ran off before anyone could say a thing.

"Hey! You!" Miranda called after her. Mòrag turned, and walked toward her.

"Yes?" She said. Miranda, unknown to Mòrag, was blushing madly. "Who are you?" Miranda asked.

She smiled, and replied "My name is Mòrag. What's yours?"

"My name is Miranda."

"Beautiful name. It fits, because you are a beautiful girl." Miranda blushed even worse, after Mòrag said that.

Miranda said, "Will I ever see you again? I-I would to get to know you." Mòrag smiled, and said "Meet me in the courtyard of Ylisse. At three. In three days? You will be back by then."

"Okay! I can't wait." Miranda said. "Goodbye, Mòrag."

"Goodbye, Miranda."


End file.
